Epoustouflant réveil de Noël
by heiji
Summary: One Shot, Duo et Quatre fête Noël en tête à tête... Le sapin, les guirlandes, les boules et surtout le cadeau... Fic pour fêter mes un an sur le site...


Titre : Epoustouflant réveil de Noël

Auteur : Heiji

Bêta-lectrice : Ephemeris

Couple : Surprise...

Résumé : Quatre et Duo fête Noël en tête à tête...

Disclaimer : Ils sont pas à moi ! Et pourtant j'ai tout essayé !

Wufei : Pourquoi cette fic ?

Moi : J'ai mis en scène mon couple préféré pour fêter mes un an sur le site...

Heero : Héhé...

Moi : Non désolé, t'es pas concerné...

Heero : Quoi ?

Heero lit la fic avec les autres.

Heero : Je vais te tuer !

Moi : Mais euh !

Wufei : Et d'abord... D'où tu sors cette idée ?

Moi rougissant : Ca ne te regarde pas !

Trowa : Mais encore ?

Moi : Je ne répondrais pas sans mon avocat !

Duo : Ben tant pis en attendant voilà la fic !

Chapitre unique :

Duo se rapprocha du sapin et accrocha une guirlande rouge aux branches de l'arbre... Il était aux anges... Demain, il allait fêter Noël pour la première fois de sa vie... Perdu dans une planque au beau milieu du désert avec Quatre, ce dernier avait été surpris par la demande de Duo... Fêter Noël ? Quatre n'en voyait pas l'utilité, mais lorsque Duo lui eut dit qu'il n'avait jamais fêté Noël, Quatre avait accepté aussitôt. La première difficulté fut de trouver un sapin... Quatre confia cette tâche à Rachid qui leur en trouva un en quelques heures...Les décorations furent la deuxième préoccupation des deux gundams boys, mais heureusement pour eux, Quatre retrouva de vieilles affaires qui dataient d'un de ses séjours d'enfance dans le désert... Les décorations dataient d'une dizaine d'années, mais bien que poussiéreuses, elles étaient en très bon état... Fêter Noël... Le rêve de Duo allait se réaliser... Duo avait sauté au cou de Quatre, le remerciant de ce geste inattendu... Seul avec Quatre, Duo aurait aimé fêter cet événement avec les autres gundams boys, mais Heero, Wufei et Trowa étaient en mission dans les colonies, en infiltration dans une base d'Oz. Tous les deux allaient donc savourer ce Noël en tête à tête... Ce qui n'était pas pour déplaire au fond à Duo car depuis quelques temps, il aimait beaucoup passer du temps avec le jeune blondinet... Duo jeta un coup d'oeil à son ami occupé à l'accrochage d'une guirlande rose.

Quatre : Alors, content ?

Duo : Oui, tu peux pas savoir à quel point...

Quatre sourit et ce sourire réchauffa le coeur de Duo... Attrapant une autre guirlande, Duo laissa errer son esprit sur Quatre. Depuis qu'ils passaient de longs moments ensemble, Duo s'était découvert une certaine attirance pour le beau blond... Au départ, il s'était juste imaginé qu'il s'agissait d'une nouvelle amitié... Une amitié forte comme jamais il n'en avait vu auparavant... Mais peu à peu, ses sentiments pour Quatre avaient évolué dans une autre direction, celle de l'amour... Duo s'en était rendu compte lorsque Quatre avait sacrifié son gundam pour qu'il puisse s'enfuir dans l'espace... Il avait eu tellement peur pour Quatre cette fois-là... Son coeur avait battu la chamade... C'est depuis ce jour qu'il s'était autodésigné ange gardien de son Quatre... Le dieu de la mort chargé de veiller sur quelqu'un... Quelle ironie... Mais Quatre avait quelque chose... Quelque chose qui faisait battre son coeur...

Quatre : Ca va ?

Duo : Oui oui... Excuse-moi, j'étais perdu dans mes pensées...

Quatre : C'est pas grave... Tu m'aides à mettre les boules ?

Duo : Bien sûr !

Duo attrapa un boîte de boules bleues et commença son oeuvre... Il se concentra sur le sapin, mais en quelques secondes, son esprit s'égara à nouveau... Pour une fois qu'il était seul avec Quatre... Il devrait en profiter... En profiter pour lui dire ce qu'il ressentait depuis ce fameux jour... ce sentiment qui ne cessait de grandir à l'intérieur de lui...

Quatre : Passe-moi les boules vertes..

Duo ne répondit pas.

Quatre : Duo ?

Duo : Hein ?

Quatre : Tu veux bien me passer les boules vertes ?

Duo s'exécuta. Puis il regarda Quatre d'un oeil discret... Il était vraiment beau... Ses cheveux blonds.. Ses yeux... Tout était attirant chez lui... Mais ce qui plaisait le plus à Duo en Quatre, c'était son âme... Quatre avait un coeur d'or... Il aimait tout le monde... Sa gentillesse n'avait aucune égale... Il aurait donné sa vie pour toutes les personnes qui étaient dans son coeur... Il était exceptionnel... C'est la beauté de l'âme de Quatre qui avait su accrocher le coeur de Duo... Quatre était si beau... Quatre avait tout pour plaire... Sa gentillesse... Sa joie de vivre... Son envie de tout partager avec tout le monde... Son côté mère poule... Duo le regarda... Il semblait concentré sur sa tâche même si quelque chose semblait le préoccuper...

Quatre : On a presque terminé...

Duo : Ouais !

Quatre : On met les dernières boules blanches et c'est fini !

Quatre passa les quatre boules à Duo.

Quatre : A toi l'honneur de terminer !

Duo attrapa deux des boules et effleura les doigts de Quatre.

Une drôle de sensation parcourut son corps...

Ses doigts si fins... Si blancs... Cette peau si douce... Duo aurait aimé sentir ses doigts parcourir son corps... Toucher sa peau... Soudain, Duo se vit en train d'embrasser tendrement Quatre... Cette pensée le remplit de bonheur... Mais cette vision ne dura pas, un bruit le sortit de ses pensées...

Une boule venait d'échapper des mains de Quatre et s'était brisée par terre.

Duo dévisagea Quatre, son visage laissait apparaître sa confusion et sa déception.

Quatre : Duo, je suis désolé...

Duo : C'est pas grave...

Quatre donna la dernière boule blanche à Duo pour qu'il l'accroche pendant qu'il allait chercher de quoi balayer...

Il revint quelques minutes plus tard... Il balaya les quelques débris par terre et les jeta... Quand Quatre revint au salon, il vit que Duo l'avait attendu pour mettre la dernière boule.

Dans un geste théatral, Duo accrocha la dernière boule... Le sapin était vraiment fini. Duo le fixa avec des yeux d'enfant émerveillé...

Duo : Et voilà !

Quatre : Il est magnifique...

Duo fixa le sapin... C'était la première fois qu'il voyait un sapin décoré de sa vie... Il se sentait comme un enfant devant un petit miracle...Aux yeux de Duo, les couleurs des boules semblaient briller comme des étoiles... Tout était idyllique à ses yeux.. Un vrai Noël... Il allait avoir un vrai Noël...un Noël comme le vivaient tous les gens normaux... Bien sûr, perdu dans le Sahara, il n'aurait pas de neige, mais il passerait Noël avec la personne qu'il aimait... C'est tout ce qu'il voulait vraiment au fond de lui...

Quatre : Et demain, les cadeaux...

Duo regarda Quatre incrédule.

Duo : Des cadeaux ?

Quatre : Tu ne crois quand même pas que j'allais faire un sapin pour Noël sans cadeau.

Comme un enfant, Duo sauta de joie sur place...

Duo : C'est vrai ? Je vais avoir des cadeaux ? Youpi !

Ravi, ne sachant comment exprimer sa joie, Duo embrassa Quatre sur la joue avant de rougir légèrement... Il enchaîna aussitôt, pour détourner l'attention de Quatre de son geste...

Duo : Alors demain, j'aurai vraiment un vrai Noël ?

Quatre : Oui... Un vrai de vrai...

Duo cria de joie... Comme pour un vrai Noël, Quatre et Duo veillèrent la nuit du 24 décembre en mangeant les meilleurs plats, seul à seul... Ils rièrent et s'amusérent comme des petits fous... Duo vivait un moment parfait... La soirée dura jusque très tard dans la nuit... Duo, fatigué, se coucha en rêvant comme un enfant toute la nuit du Père Noël lui apportant ses cadeaux... Même si au fond de lui, un seul cadeau l'intéressait...

* * *

Le lendemain matin, Duo se leva aux aurores pour la toute première fois de sa vie... Pour être sûr d'être réveillé, il avait mis aussi pour la première fois de sa vie le réveil en marche... Habillé en quatre minutes chrono... Duo se précipita dans la salle à manger et lorsqu'il fut arrivé... Il resta figé sur place... Le spectacle qu'il avait devant les yeux le pétrifia de stupeur... 

Devant le sapin, pas de cadeaux, non, rien... Sauf Quatre, endormi par terre... Juste sous le sapin...

Quatre, endormi dans un drap... Allongé là, par terre... Son torse était à moitié nu et recouvert par un drap blanc entouré d'un ruban rouge... Duo ne comprit pas ce qui se passait... Quatre ne semblait pas s'être endormi là par fatigue, non, il semblait s'être installé là... Comme pour une mise en scène... Duo fixa Quatre, il ressemblait à un ange endormi là seulement recouvert d'un drap... La lumière qui filtrait entre les volets et qui illuminait le visage de Quatre donnait l'impression que celui-ci était entouré d'une aura lumineuse... Ses cheveux blonds brillaient comme de l'or à la lumière du jour... Il avait l'air d'un ange endormi... Duo ne comprenait pourquoi Quatre était là, seulement recouvert d'un drap... Il n'osa pas s'approcher de Quatre, et l'appella pour le réveiller...

Duo, hésitant : Quatre ?

Aucun mouvement.

Duo : Quatre ?

Quatre bougea doucement... Il ouvrit un oeil, puis un autre et bailla... Il semblait sortir d'un rêve de Duo... Celui-ci se pinça pour voir s'il s'agissait d'un rêve... Aux vues de la douleur, il en conclut qu'il ne rêvait pas... Mais la vision de Quatre en train de se réveiller ainsi lui fit un drôle d'effet... Duo en avait perdu tous ses moyens... Pourquoi Quatre se trouvait là ainsi ? Etait-il trop saoul hier soir pour rejoindre son lit ? S'était-il endormi là sans s'en rendre compte ? Des questions se précipitaient dans la tête de Duo sans qu'il puisse y répondre...

Duo : Quatre, qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

Quatre sourit... Duo détailla un peu mieux son ami... Le drap qu'il avait vu était en fait attaché autour du torse de Quatre par un ruban rouge... Duo se concentra pour ne pas se perdre dans des pensées très peu catholiques... La réaction de Quatre surprit Duo... Le blond ne semblait pas du tout gêné. Au contraire, Quatre souriait comme si la situation était naturelle... Mais que se passait-il ?

Quatre : Je t'attendais...

Quatre se leva... Duo détourna le regard, pensant que le drap allait tomber, mais il resta en place maintenu par le ruban rouge... De Quatre, Duo ne voyait vraiment qu'une partie de son torse et ses genoux, mais le drap laissait apparaître de temps en temps les formes fines du corps de Quatre... Duo, pour ne pas errer dans des pensées peu recommandables, releva la tête pour fixer Quatre dans les yeux...Sans ajouter un mot, Quatre se rapprocha de Duo. Le drap volait et épousait ses formes à chacun de ses gestes...

Duo : Que.. Quoi ?

Quatre eut un sourire diabolique : Tu voulais un cadeau, non ?

Duo : Comment sais-tu...

Quatre souriait toujours... Duo en resta bouche bée, ne pouvant terminer sa phrase... Quatre avait vraiment l'air d'un ange... un ange démoniaque...

Quatre : Que je te plais ?... Tu sais que je suis empathe...

Duo sursauta.

Duo : Tu as lu dans mes pensées ?

Quatre : Oui, mais pas volontairement... Tes pensées étaient tellement fortes qu'elles sont parvenues jusqu'à moi...

Duo rougit légèrement aussitôt. Il pensait vraiment si fort que ça ? Mais là n'était pas le problème immédiat...La situation allait dégénérer si les choses continuaient comme ça...

Quatre : Alors, qu'est-ce que tu attends ?

Quatre passa ses bras autour du cou de Duo. Le rouge des joues de Duo augmenta encore. Quatre le provoquait... Ca n'était pas possible ! On lui avait changé son Quatre !

Duo : Quoi ?

Quatre : A ton avis ?

Duo était tellement surpris qu'il ne bougea pas et ce fut Quatre qui fit le premier pas... Sur la pointe des pieds, Quatre déposa ses lèvres sur celles de Duo.

D'abord doux, le baiser se fit plus insistant et plus approfondi...

Ce baiser ramena Duo sur terre...Il se sentait maintenant totalement réveillé et prêt à agir... Il avait retrouvé ses moyens... Duo céda aux avances de Quatre et participa à son tour au baiser qui dura de longues minutes. Ce fut Duo, qui se sentait à nouveau lui-même, qui interrompit le baiser.

Duo : Je t'aime Quatre.

Quatre : Moi aussi. Je t'aime...

De nouveau, leurs lèvres se frôlèrent.

Quatre : Alors, tu n'ouvres pas ton cadeau ?

Duo : Que veux-tu dire ?

Quatre attrapa un des bouts du ruban qui tenait le drap autour de son corps et le mit dans la main de Duo.

Quatre : Je n'ai rien en dessous... Alors si tu veux voir ton cadeau en entier, il faut tirer sur ce ruban...

Le visage de Duo afficha un immense sourire digne de Shinigami.

Duo : Je peux ?

Quatre : Si tu veux profiter pleinement de ton cadeau...

Duo embrassa quatre avant de défaire lentement le noeud du ruban, laissant ainsi tomber le drap aux pieds de Quatre... C'était peut-être le premier Noël de Duo, mais une chose était sûr... C'était surtout le meilleur Noël de toute sa vie...

Fin

J'espère que ce one shot vous aura plu... Moi j'aime assez ce couple...

Si ça vous avait aimé... N'oubliez pas de me laisser des reviews... Je vous en remercie d'avance...

Voilà mon dernier update pour un petit moment car je ne me sens pas bien en ce moment et pas d'humeur à écrire... J'espère malgré tout que ce petit one shot vous aura plu...A bientôt, j'espère...


End file.
